herofandomcom-20200223-history
Owlette
Owlette (Real Name: Amaya) is the deuteragonist in the first season and the tritagonist in second season of the cartoon, PJ Masks. She is an owl-like girl with flying abilities and a special ability to see things from far away using her owl eyes. She is the only female member of the group and flies the Owl-Glider. Her suit is red and has an owl mask with feathered wings on her back. Personality As Amaya Amaya can be somewhat impatient at times and tends to have a bit of an ego when something lucky happens to her, such as the time she got a lucky basketball shot in "Owlette the Winner". She can also be a bit selfish at times. Despite this, she is very sweet and cares for Connor and Greg and their safety. She's also helpful, friendly, smart and funny. As Owlette As Owlette, she is very quick with her abilities. Like her fellow teammates, childlike immaturity tends to overtake her mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as becoming too focused on her tablet in "Supersonic Owlette" and refusing to forgive Catboy for an earlier mistake in "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Appearence Season 1 #Blame It on the Train, Owlette (main protagonist) #Catboy's Cloudy Crisis (deuteragonist) #Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip (main protagonist) #Catboy and the Pogo-Dozer (tritagonist) #Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos (tritagonist) #Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble (main protagonist) #Catboy and the Shrinker (deuteragonist) #Owlette and the Moon-Ball (main protagonist) #Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade (deuteragonist) #Owlette the Winner (main protagonist) #Speak UP, Gekko! (tritagonist) #Catboy and Master Fang's Sword (deuteragonist) #Catboy VS. Robo-Cat (deuteragonist) #Owlette and the Giving Owl (main protagonist) #Catboy and the Great Birthday Cake Rescue (tritagonist) #Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus (tritagonist) #Looking After Gekko (tritagonist) #Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino (deuteragonist) #Catboy's Tricky Ticket (deuteragonist) #Gekko and the Missing Gekko-Mobile (tritagonist) #Catboy's Flying Fiasco (deuteragonist) #Gekko's Stay-at-Home Sneezes (tritagonist) #Gekko Saves Christmas (tritagonist) #Gekko's Nice Ice Plan (tritagonist) #Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem (tritagonist) #Clumsy Catboy (deuteragonist) #Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage (deuteragonist) #Owlette's Feathered Friend (main protagonist) #Owlette and the Battling Headquarters (main protagonist) #Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum (tritagonist) #Catboy Takes Control (tritagonist) #Owlette's Two Wrongs (main protagonist) #Gekko Floats (tritagonist) #Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder (deuteragonist) #Catboy's Great Gig (deuteragonist) #Owlette's New Move (main protagonist) #Supersonic Owlette (main protagonist) #Catboy and the Sticky Splat Slingshot (deuteragonist) #Owlette of a Kind (main protagonist) #Beat the Drum, Catboy (deuteragonist) #Catboy Squared (deuteragonist) #Gekko's Super Gekko Sense (tritagonist) #Owlette and the Owletteenies (main protagonist) #Gekko's Blame Campaign (tritagonist) #Owlette and the Moonflower (main protagonist) #Slowpoke Gekko (tritagonist) #Catboy and the Lunar Dome (deuteragonist) #Gekko and the Rock of All Power (tritagonist) #Super-Sized Gekko (tritagonist) #Take to the Skies, Owlette (main protagonist) #Slow Down, Catboy (deuteragonist) #Gekko's Special Rock (tritagonist) Season 2 #Moonfizzle Balls (deuteragonist) #Soccer Ninjalinos (main protagonist) #Lionel-Saurus (tritagonist) #Catboy's Cuddly (deuteragonist) #Night of the Cat (tritagonist) #Catboy Does it Again (deuteragonist) #Terrible Two-Some (tritagonist) #Owlette's Luna Trouble (main protagonist) #Ninja Moths (tritagonist) #Who's Got the Owl Power? (main protagonist) #PJ Pinball (main protagonist) #Bounce-a-Tron (deuteragoist) #Wacky Floats (tritagonist) #Romeo's Disguise (tritagonist) #PJ Robot (tritagonist) #PJ Power Up (main protagonist) #Moonstruck: Race to the Moon (tritagonist) #Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress (tritagonist) Gallery Owlette_Stats.jpg Amaya_PJ_Masks.png|Amaya is Owlette's Alter-Ego. Amaya's_Giving_Owl.gif|Amaya showing Connor and Greg her Giving/Keeping Owl. Owlette(2).png Owlette(3).png|''Super owl wings!'' Owl Eyes.png|"Owl eyes!" Amaya-PJ-Power-up.png|Amaya Gets Power up. Trivia *In the children's book by french author Romuald Racioppo. In french dub Owlette's name is Bibou. *She likes friends (including Connor and Greg), and has love for birds. *She's obsessed with a comic book heroine named Flossy Flash External Links *1 Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Superheroes